1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a method for assembling two component parts such as an engine and a transmission of an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to such an assembly method for automatically regulating the locations of the two parts so that joining standards of the two parts are brought into coincidence with each other before joining the two component parts.
2. Description of Prior Art
In order to assemble an engine and a transmission of an automotive vehicle, it has been extensively carried out that an operator changes the location of the transmission relative to the previously located engine thereby to join them. However, in this assembly method, the operator must repeatedly change the location of the transmission making this trial and error thereby to find a suitable joining position of the transmission. This requires operator's skill and a relatively long operation time.
Another assembly method is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 59-73374, in which rotational phase matching operation between the rotational members of the engine and the transmission is made by a contacting type phase matching device. This assembly method contributes to labor saving but requires a relatively long time to complete a phase matching operation. Additionally, in this assembly method, attention is focused only on location matching in rotational direction on the premise that axes of the engine and the transmission are aligned with each other. Accordingly, location of the engine and the transmission before the phase matching requires a high precision, and therefore troubles are raised even if there is only a little dislocation in the joining faces of the engine and the transmission.